vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lillymon
Base= Lillymon is a Fairy Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Easter lily cactus (Echinopsis chiloensis) and the lily (Lilium speciosum). It was born from beautifully blooming flower petals, and as a Plant Digimon, it gets along with FanBeemon. Although it looks like it has an appearance like a human child, it is an Ultimate Digimon hiding unfathomable power within. Due to its whimsical, tomboyish personality, it is said that it will open its heart to a human girl with a similar temperament. Also, because it becomes unable to settle down if it starts crying like a crybaby, a great effort is necessary to win it over. However, it also has an aspect that kindly extends its hand to small or weak things. It can fly in the air with the four leaf-like wings growing from its back, and it is said that after Lillymon flies by, a fresh breeze will blow. |-|X-Antibody= When any kind of horrible Digimon sadistically toy with Lilimon, she greets them with a sticky light that dismisses them even if they attempt to threaten her. However, she will sometimes ignore them, and it's said that those ignored Digimon will become adversely shocked. Her whimsically tomboyish personality has been accelerated, and although she doesn't look scary, she has in a sense become the strongest Digimon around. Because she puts her existence first before her knowledge, she will decorate too many things with tiaras and beautiful ribbons, and when she keeps asking for the impossible and doesn't get it, she'll burst into tears and kick those things with her legs, but although she indiscriminately hits those objects, it's evident that her selfishness firmly powers up as well. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Lillymon/Lilimon | Lillymon/Lilimon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate level Data Attribute Fairy Digimon Powers and Abilities: Lillymon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Healing, Can fire Energy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Martial Arts, Pierces through Defenses, Holy Manipulation, Hypnosis, Flight, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation. |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Digitamamon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Far stronger than base) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL combat speed (Faster than most Ultimate level Digimon) | At least Relativistic+ with FTL combat speed (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: A few kilometers Standard Equipment: Flower Cannon | X-Antibody Intelligence: Has a lot of experience facing diverse and powerful foes Weaknesses: Lillymon is not physically very strong by Digimon standards, and if she takes too much damage, she reverts to Palmon., Virus Digimon. Fire based skills Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Lillymon-X *'Flow' Cannon: '''Makes a gun muzzle from the petals on its wrists and shoots an energy bullet. *'Sleepy Bud: Kicks with its legs indisciminately while throwing a fit. '''Lillymon *'Flower Cannon:' Forms a giant flower with its hands and shoots a blast of energy from it. *'Temptation:' Spreads a cloud of pink pollen that saps the enemy's life and strength, or binds the enemy with leaves. *'Fairy Vine:' Stabs the enemy with a thorny vine extended from its wrist. *'Hana no Kubikazari:' Wraps a ring of flowers around the foe that can release it from viruses without harm. *'Flower Cutter:' Kicks up in the air, with sharp flowers trailing its foot. *'Sunburst Vine:' Thorns quickly protrude around Lilimon's body, stabbing enemies. *'Green Trap:' Spins around releasing flowers and pollen that can paralyze enemies. *'Sun-Crescent Kick:' Charges her body with solar energy, then kicks outwards, leaving a trail of yellow light and flowers behind. *'Two-Handed Petal Cannon: '''Transforms both its hands into flower guns and shoots the opponent with explosive powder. *'Rune Forest I: Magic attack, 20 Plant damage to all foes. 95% accuracy. *'X-Heal: '''Restores HP for one party member. *'Gaia Element III: 'Magic attack, 95 Plant damage to one foe. 95% accuracy. *'Rune Forest II: 'Magic attack, 35 Plant damage to all foes. 95% accuracy. *'Double Blaster: 'Fire multiple electric balls to attack 1 zone *'Energy Shot: Fire energy balls all at once and blow up 3 zones *'Rising Ray:' Fire a shining energy ball into 1 zone *'FTemptation:' Attack 4 zones with energy of temptation From Gatomon *'Lightning Paw: '''Punches at the enemy with its powerful claws at lightning speed. *'Lightning Kick: A super-fast flying kick attack. *'Cat Tail: '''Uses its cute tail to slap the enemy. *'Cat Laser: 'Emits waves of light. *'Cat Claw Fury: 'Uses its claws to dig through hard surfaces. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism: 'Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes. *'Cat Trick: 'A midair flip that hits the opponent with its tail. *'Aerial Scratch: 'Scratches repeatedly in midair. *'One Two Cat Punch > Cat Rush > Cat Finish: 'Strikes twice with its claws, then back-flips to hit the opponent with its tail, and finishes by launching itself into a headbutt. *'Headbutt: 'Launches into a headbutt. *'Tail Tip: 'Drops down on an enemy from above. *'Mega Kick: 'A downward kick from the air. *'Holy Light II: 'Magic attack, 75 Light damage to one foe. 95% accuracy. *'Aura: Heals her and her allies. *'Revive: '''Revive one fallen party member with 50% HP. *'Sharp Claw:' Slash 2 zones with long sharp claws *'Raging Light:' Lower resist light in 2 zones with power of light *'Light Coat:' Raise resist light in 3 zones with power of light *'Starlight:' Blow up 3 zones with starlight energy From '''Palmon' *'Poison Thorns:' All attacks has a chance of poisoning the opponent. *'Poison Ivy:' Palmon's fingers extend to grab or whip the enemy, also paralyzing them. This also can poison the target. *'Plant Shock:' Hit the opponent with leaves, claws them, or showers them with poisonous pollen. *'Kusai Nioi:' Gives off a powerful stench that makes Digimon unwilling to fight it. *'Totemo Kusai Nioi:' Blows out a powerful poisonous smoke. *'Thorn Throw:' Impales the opponent with her vines before throwing it. *'Sleep Spores:' Shakes its petals, which releases spores that can put Digimon to sleep. *'Thorn Thrust:' Stabs upwards with its extended fingers. *'Nioi Kougeki:' Releases a foul stench. *'Root Breaker: '''Slashes a foe with its claws draining HP. *'Crescent Leaf I:' Physical attack, 65 Plant damage to one foe. 95% accuracy. *'Anti-Poison: Recover Poison from one party member and restore some HP. *'''Small Cutter: Slash 1 zone *'Electric Rage:' Lower resist thunder in 2 zones with power of electricity *'Unexpected Blow:' Attack 3 zones with unexpected moves *'Stun Whipping:' Tie up enemies with vines and attack 2 zones From Biyomon *'Magical Fire:' Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. *'Violin Attack:' ''Jumps or flies into the air and attacks the enemy with both wings. *'Dash Peck:' Dashes at the enemy and pecks it. *'Hard Beak:' Pecks foe with beak. *'Peck Attack:' Divebombs the ground beak-first. *'Ostrich Kick:'' Flips into the air, kicking the opponent. *'Phantom Fire: Fires a phantom blue fireball. *'Charming Tweety: Charms the enemy with a cute chirp. *'Phantom Hurricane: Create a large phantom tornado. *'Spiral Wing:' Cartwheels into the foe or summons a small tornado. *'Double Fire:' Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. *'Sonic Void: '''Magic attack, 55 Wind damage to one foe. 95% accuracy. *'Mental Charge: Increases INT of one member by 10%. *'''Light Tackle: Attack 1 zone with a swift tackle *'Small Breath:' Unleash a fireball and attack 1 zone *'Wind Claw:' Slash 1 zone with claws with the power of the wind *'Surprise Blow:' Attack 2 zones with a sneaky attack Keys: Lillymon | Lillymon X Note: This covers a general Lillymon. For Mimi Tachikawa's Lillymon that appeared in Digimon Adventure, see here: Palmon (Mimi Tachikawa) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Digimon Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Plant Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Poison Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 4